


24. Back in L.A., Ryan makes a private journal entry after not hearing from Sam for two days

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [24]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	24. Back in L.A., Ryan makes a private journal entry after not hearing from Sam for two days

_**[Ryan Kwanten makes a private journal entry]**_  
[private journal entry]

Two days. Two fucking days we've been back in L.A. and not a word from Sam.

I think I got to him. I'm scared that I did.

~~This is bullshit~~   


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5931.html?mode=reply))**


End file.
